


Love In Thedas

by Nanicane



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Heartwarming, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanicane/pseuds/Nanicane
Summary: Snippets of cute and fluffworthy as well as naughty couples in the Dragon Age Universe. First couple of chapters will be focused on Dragon Age Inquisition and then shift to Dragon Age 2, and will continue the descent.





	1. Varric Tethras and Rissa Trevelyan

 

Like every great story the beginning had been something of a mess. A giant hole opens up in the sky, spewing forth demons and the like, a woman steps out of a rift between the fade and the physical world. No one knew where she had come from originally and it had been a nightmare for her to be able to communicate without paranoia written all over her features. Being a mage after the Conclave's explosion meant she was under scrutiny from anyone who looked at her. But Varric, no, Varric saw a story behind the young woman's eyes. Everyone hailed her as a person who was dependable, reliable because she was the one to get the job done. Varric was the one to draw her out of her shell, from the shy, unapproachable mage to an outgoing, fun loving one. Varric had watched her around the people of Haven, Rissa was a natural at leading and being able to help people. Rissa had been raised on stories of good and evil (even a few of Varric's own stories) as a young girl but despite the reluctant acceptance from Haven and the people who called it home, she became their hope. Day to day life was hectic for anyone who was in Haven and it was true for Rissa, the red head was always busy in Haven. Whether it was talking to the people or trying to find ways to get what the people in Haven needed. Admirable was what she would always be described as if you asked any of the people in Haven. After the destruction of Haven Rissa hadn't been herself for what seemed like weeks until she was finally able to talk to the only person who she could turn to: Varric. Varric was the only person she trusted with her inner most thoughts. It was a surprise that she trusted him the most because he was always writing his next big book. Varric remembered how Rissa broke down that night. It wasn't long after that that Skyhold became her second home, the halls and secrets were hers to keep. Each of her companions had their differences which she either appreciated or did not appreciate it.

Solas understood her need for freedom for mages and her need to become stronger. His stories of ancient cities and the fade would captivate her for hours. Blackwall and his strength training left her sore but happy that she was not only pushing herself but her body to be better. Vivienne was not someone she was not overly fond of. Rissa had lived a life in a Circle that was not as nice as Vivienne's and the mage felt that all mages needed corralled by templars which was not something Rissa was not happy about. Sera and her were a pair when together, they enjoyed pranking people and making sure that the small people were never forgot about. Cole was her sweet little brother, she treated him so kindly and listened to his words despite that they seemed garbled. Iron Bull flirted with her constantly, the red hair was one of his favorites and Rissa was polite enough to shut him down every time. Dorian was slowly becoming one of her confidants, his humor and their harmless flirting lightened her moods. Cassandra was one of the few people who she shared a very...interesting relationship with, they both were hopeless romantics. Varric...Varric was different from everybody else. Varric had seen and heard things no one else had. She very rarely talked about the pains in her hand where the mark was and when she did it was only to Solas and Varric but he had seen how bad the pain could get. How low Rissa would become because of the pain, he saw it. He also currently saw the Lady Inquisitor reading one of the novels he had found out that Cassandra read: Swords & Shields. His romance serial which he had come to find out was very popular in Orlais with the women at court, was currently in the hands of the very Lady Inquisitor he had come to see. Rissa was laying on her bed on her stomach with the book by her pillow, her face flushed from the racy scene she must have been reading.

“I see milady is catching up on her reading.” Scrambling, Rissa hid the book under her pillow and tried to fix herself before she looked at Varric, hoping he didn't see what she was reading.

He threw his hands up in defense and Varric smirked at her,

“Hey, hey. I was just coming here because Josephine wanted me to tell you about Wicked Grace tonight. She wanted to know if you were going to come or not.” Varric had been more than happy to be the messenger, he knew it was a chance to catch Rissa off guard, one of his favorite past times.

Rissa had played Wicked Grace a couple of times and she felt confident enough that she could win a few times. Hopefully.

“Of course!” Rissa smiled at Varric, ever a good friend.

“I'll come up to get you when we are going to start.” Varric winked at her and Rissa nodded happily.

Varric left the room, seeing that the illustrious Lady Inquisitor went right back to the very book she had tried to hide from his prying eyes. Rissa hummed to herself, a song that she had heard so much as a child. It was a song he heard her hum or sing often, it meant she was in a very good mood.

Despite her being a mage, Varric seemed to have a soft spot for her but she never seemed to mind that he did. He was a funny, kind dwarf who made stories that were beyond riveting and she was sure tonight would be fun! Varric left her room and she pulled her book back out to continue reading, not knowing that Varric had seen the book she was reading and had smiled inwardly to himself and left the Inquisitor to her reading. By the time the night was done, she would be too happy to remember what the book was about.

* * *

“Coming! Coming!” Rissa ran down the Great Hall as she saw Varric waiting by the fireplace that he had marked as his.

She was wearing a light dress, the night was cool but in the tavern he knew it could get hot when so many people were close to each other and drinking. Grinning, Varric enjoyed the sight of her bare shoulder and her long legs, she was the picture of perfection.

“We were going to start without you.” Varric joked and she laughed.

“You were not!” She smiled at him and he motioned for her to go first.

They left the keep and made their way down the stairs into the courtyard, the moon lighting their way.

“I am so very excited! I haven't played Wicked Grace since I left home to come to the Conclave. I do so hope I can win a few hands tonight!” Varric laughed, her giddiness was almost infectious.

“You'll do fine Inquisitor.” Rissa made a noise at him and he looked up at her, her brown eyes focused on his.

“Call me Rissa. I don't know how many times I have to tell you.” He rolled his eyes playfully at her,

“We all have our names. Curly or Ruffles. They have names and so do you.” She pouted at him but shrugged as they finally entered the tavern.

They had cleared out the tavern for the night and Bull was putting the last table near the fire, Commander Cullen was putting the chairs in their places while Josephine was bringing tankards of ale and wine over to the table. Oh they would be drinking, Rissa would have to watch how much she drank. Mages hadn't been allowed to drink in the circle in Ostwick and she did not do it when she had been home either, she wasn't sure how her magic would react to it but she wanted to have fun tonight! It was rare that they all got together to have a bit of fun and give the world a break for awhile. Everyone filed in, including Cole, which was a surprise to her but it would make tonight that much more interesting. The hearth was burning brightly, enough wood for the rest of the night next to it, apparently they would be up very late. Everyone talked first, mingled as they drank lightly first. Rissa stood by the hearth and played with the fire, letting it slither over her clothing like a snake but it did not burn her clothing. No one in the room thought it odd of her, since she had met everyone they had learned quickly that she could be very odd sometimes. Letting the fire back into the fireplace, she turned and looked for Josephine, she was ready to play Wicked Grace.

“Is everyone here?” Josephine asked as she pulled out her seat and sat down.

Moving to the table, it filled quickly with people still chattering away as they sat down. Varric sat across from her.

“I do hope I recall the rules, it has been ages since I have last played a game of Wicked Grace. Let me deal...” Josephine began to deal the cards as Rissa looked at the tankard in front of her and pushed her hair behind her ear as she reached for it then brought it to her face.

Sniffing it, she assumed wine because it smelled of fruit and so she took a sip. Surprised by how lovely it did taste. Bull was very impatient,

“Are we going to play cards or what?” Apparently Josephine was taking too long to deal.

Rissa took another sip of her wine as everybody talked amongst themselves, Cassandra said something and Varric shook his head with a grin.

“Remember how I said to you,'Don't show anyone your hand?' That rule also includes announcing your hand to the table Seeker.” Varric laughed,

“There is a crown on his head, a sword too. His head didn't want either.” Cole told the table and Rissa chuckled as she sipped her wine.

Rissa felt warm, she liked feeling warm like this but decided it would be best to not take another sip for awhile. Each person bet and Rissa put a silver in the betting pool, the first round took forever to complete and Varric won the hand. Second round, Rissa won, which she gloated about for a good five minutes before taking a swig of her wine. Then Cullen started telling a story about a dare that a recruit had to take, he had to go out into the Great Hall of a Circle with naught but his knickers. He ended up receiving a round of applause before saluting and walking out like he had had armor on. Everyone laughed and applauded the unknown recruit and Rissa felt bold enough to tell her own story.

“I have a story!” She declared and all eyes were on her as she began to tell the story about her Harrowing.

It had been a colorful tale to tell and when she was done, she had everyone in tears from laughing so hard.

“Not bad! I'd like to steal that one, if I can.” Varric asked in between laughing and Rissa nodded happily.

“Oh that is scandalous! It would ruin the Inquisition if anyone found out….please tell it again!” Josephine asked with a smile on her face.

“I do believe it is our resident storytellers turn to tell a story. I'll go get everyone another round of drinks, don't start another round of Wicked grace without me!” Rissa chuckled as she removed herself from the table and went to go and get a pitcher of wine from the counter, the barkeep handed it to her and she brought it over to the table and refilled everyone's tankards, including her own. Then brought it back to the barkeep, thanking him before coming back tot he table and sitting down. Apparently Varric had finished his tale and Josephine was talking about something as she dealt the cards out once more.

“Now Rissa took the last hand, who is ready to ante up?” Josephine smirked, she would be the one to win the hand, Rissa was sure she would.

After betting higher than the last game, everyone was ready and Rissa took a swig of her wine and saw that she would not be winning this hand but she tried not to let that show but everyone lost to Josephine. The next hand was no better and everyone lost to Josephine again.

“And the dealer takes it all! I win again.” Josephine beamed but Cullen cut in,

“Deal again. I have figured out your tells Ambassador.” Josephine smirked and leaned forward,

“Commander! Everyone knows a lady has no tells.” Josephine countered.

“Then deal another hand. We shall see if your good fortune lasts you this hand.”

“I'm in! I would at least like a fair chance to win back some of my money before the Ambassador makes off with it.” Rissa took a sip of her wine, she was having so much fun and her body was warm all over….she would need help getting back to her bed after this.

Josephine upped the betting and Cullen...well, Cullen bet his clothing against Varric's advice. Rissa couldn't help but laugh when Josephine won again and Cullen had to disrobe and put all of his clothing on the table. Varric was snickering beside Cullen.

“Not a word dwarf.” The commander grumbled.

“I did try to warn you Curly.” Varric laughed and the deepness of his voice sent shivers up Rissa's spine.

She'd finished her tankard of wine and she needed more warmth or the good night air to sober her up quickly.

“Never bet against an Antivan, Commander.” Josephine smirked knowingly at the Commander as he groaned in embarrassment.

Cassandra stood up and grinned,

“I shall leave. I do not want to bear witness to our Commander's walk of shame back to the barracks.” Cassandra smiled as she left the table and began to leave,

“Well, I do!” Chimed in Dorian who looked rather pleased but Cullen shot him a glare.

Everyone began to get up from the table and take their leave of the tavern, with Bull sleeping on the table, snoring softly. Varric moved over to the hearth and Rissa followed, she could walk well enough it seemed.

“I'm glad you decided to join us tonight Rissa. Sometimes, it's easy to mistake you for the Inquisitor.” Varric grinned and Rissa shook her head with a smile.

“I had so much fun tonight Varric. Thank you.”

“See? That's what I mean. It is easy to forget your not just an icon or a symbol, like those statues of Andraste in the hall, holding bowls of fire. At least, that's how it is for me. You up for another game once this is all over, Rissa?” She leaned over and put her hand on his cheek,

“Of course Varric.”

“It'll take me awhile to talk to Curly into it. Maybe I'll work the 'revenge' angle.” Varric grabbed her hand and began to lead her outside.

“Come on Inquisitor. It is past your bed time.” He joked and she chuckled at it.

“Okay. Okay. I'm coming.” Varric led her back to the Great Hall, despite the stumbling she did and he helped her up into her room.

Thankfully someone had opened up the balcony doors and had the fire going in her room as the moon was high in the sky. It was still darker in her bedroom than expected,

“How kind, a glass of water. Here.” Varric helped her sit on the bed and she took the glass of water and drank it.

He went over to the hearth and put another log in and turned around to see the Inquisitor had a few of the buttons of her shirt undone and was trying to get the next one undone.

“Inquisitor.” Rissa looked up at Varric with innocent eyes, he came over to her and stopped her hands from trying to unbutton anymore.

But, Rissa may have stopped trying to unbutton her shirt but she leaned over and kissed Varric. He hadn't expected that at all from his normally shy Inquisitor. Her hands went from his and ran up and over his chest to rest on his shoulders, she slid off of her bed and onto her knees to kiss him. He reciprocated the kiss as his hands went to her hips and tried to pull her closer but he stopped himself.

“Inquisitor.” He pulled back from the kiss and looked at her,

“Rissa.” She corrected him quickly, her lips were red because of their kissing and her cheeks were flushed.

She was the picture of beauty as she bit her lips,

“Did I do something wrong?” Rissa asked, clearly concerned if she had hurt him or said something she shouldn't have.

“No, Inquisit-Rissa. You've had quite a bit to drink. Have you ever had wine before?” He asked her and she shook her head.

“No. We're not allowed to drink in the Circle and when I went home, I never thought about it. I didn't know how it would affect my magic.” Rissa ran her hands over his chest and up onto his shoulders, he had such a muscular build.

“Inqui-Rissa--” She didn't give him a chance to say anymore because she covered his lips with her own and her hands pushed under his shirt, the clasps gave way to her hands and she pushed herself closer to him.

He kissed her back but then pushed her back only just,

“Rissa, wine can be very strong for someone who has never had it before. I'm not going to take advantage of a drunk Inquisitor.” He chuckled lightly but he was serious and Rissa saw that.

She sat back on her legs and folded her hands in her lap, her big, brown eyes focused on him. Rissa worried her lip as Varric looked at her, he seemed in a type of pain as he looked at her but Varric kept darting his eyes to her lips. The blush was still on her cheeks but she seemed to be a bit more sober than before,

“Then I will take advantage of a sober dwarf.” Varric was prepared the third time and he didn't stop her.

Rissa kissed him and Varric returned it in earnest, his hands gripped her hips and pulled her close to him. Her smaller hands went under his shirt and pulled at it, it completely unclasped all the way down and she pushed it off of him. Then she fumbled with her own buttons on her shirt but cursed when she couldn't get the buttons, Varric chuckled at her feeble attempts and pushed her hands away. Varric unbuttoned her shirt and he removed it from her upper body, only to sharply inhale and curse lightly under his breath as he looked at her. The blush from her cheeks spread all down the front of her and was dominant on her the tops of her breasts.

“Riss.” Varric looked at her appreciatively as she slowly stood up with help.

Unbuttoning her pants and pushing them down her hips then her legs, he watched her with dark eyes,

“You would make a Chantry boy renounce his vows.” He told her and she smiled shyly at him as she stepped out of her pants and pushed them to the side.

Varric backed her up until she was sitting on the bed and climbed on the bed himself, she turned to him, Rissa was kneeling on the bed when he moved to her. His hands pulled her close again as his lips met hers in such a passionate way that it made Rissa light-headed. Her hands could only hold onto him as his lips assaulted hers, she had never imagined that this was what kissing was like. The only kiss she had before this was a young templar at the Circle, he hadn't been as gentle or passionate like Varric was. This was different from anything she had ever felt before and Rissa wanted more even if she didn't know what that meant. Then his hands went to her arse and she let out a soft moan as she let her head fall back, Varric took this chance and began to kiss her throat, the rasp of his beard sending shots of pleasure right in between her thighs. She'd never felt such pleasure and need _there._ His tongue swept over the skin of her throat as he kissed her there, Varric was breathing heavily too. Rissa wondered if he felt the same way that she did but he would know more than her, right? She felt that she should be in a panic, isn't that what women did? Hoping not, she let the pleasure continue to sway her and let her hands hesitantly go to Varric's trousers. He stilled then and pulled back to look at her,

“I felt that I shouldn't be the only one bare.” She told him as she finished undoing his trousers then went to the front clasp of her breast binding.

Varric watched Rissa with such rapt attention that he felt he should have something about how rude it was to stare but he could not help it, she was revealing skin to him that a part of him may have dreamed about seeing the Inquisitor without any armor on. Not that he would have told anyone about those particular fantasies but now he was able to live out at least one of them and he was damn happy about it. When Rissa let her breast binding free, Varric swore as his eyes focused on her breasts. How she hid them well under her armor, he would never know, without realizing it Varric cupped her breasts and she moaned loudly. His hands were big and callused but her breasts were big enough for his hands, the Inquisitor had curves to her despite her toned body. Her head fell back as she moaned as his callused hands groped her breasts gently. Without hesitation, Varric pushed the beauty back on to the bed and watched her dark hair fan out around her head and close to the edge of the bed, he had never seen her hair out of braiding but it was a sight to behold. Rissa avoided looking at anything below his waist, her eyes focusing on his face before reaching her hand up to his cheek. Varric held her hand to his cheek and closed his eyes, when was the last time he felt content like this? When had his passion ever peaked like this?

“Varric?” Rissa looked at him with concern despite the lusty tone of her voice,

“What are you thinking about?” She asked and he smirked before dipping down, covering her body with his own and claiming her lips as he fingers ran over the flat of her stomach to what he wanted.

His fingers touched her lightly and Rissa almost shot up off of the bed, back arched as she let out a low moan. That was through her undergarment, his curiosity got the better of him and he slid it off of her hips, over her thighs and legs to be discarded on the floor beside the bed. He saw the blush all over her body, the fire illuminated her just enough, and he took his time. Running his hands up her calves then thighs as he rubbed his cheeks on her skin, reveling in how smooth her skin was. Dipping his hand down her thigh, the sharp intake of breath as he touched her inner thigh and brushed her. Her hands were gripping the furs beneath her as her teeth worried her lip as her eyes focused on him. His lips brushed over her skin and Rissa licked her lips before sitting up to meet his lips with her own, her hands traced over his chest, over the hair there, before one hand slid onto the back of his neck to keep him in place as they kissed. Varric moved his hand to in between her thighs and touched Rissa there, she moaned into the kiss and let out a gasp as he slowly inserted a finger inside of her core. It was so tight around his finger as Varric began to pump in and out of her slowly as her nails gripped the skin of his neck with her breath heavy as she leaned against him for support.

“Varric!” Rissa moaned in his ear,

“I have you Riss.” He let his other hand move to her back to pull her close to him as he pleasured her.

Her soft moans had him on edge, how was he to think clearly when her cries of pleasure were meant only for his ears?

“Please, Varric.” Rissa did not know what she was asking for but she wanted what Varric could give her.

Varric increased his pace and Rissa panted heavily as she held onto him, the pleasure was maddening but she needed more of it. Withdrawing his finger, Rissa almost found herself moaning at the loss of it but he laid her back and settled between her legs. It was then that she finally looked at _him_ , it was bigger than she had imagined it could be. The tales she heard from other Circle mages and her cousins who had married did not compare to what Varric was now pushing into her. Her fingertips speared the furs beneath her and her back arched to try and accommodate Varric's size, he rubbed the inside of her thighs with his hands as Rissa had her mouth open in a soundless moan as he filled her but once he hit the barrier and broke through it then she cried out.

“Riss?” Varric looked at her with such concern that Rissa wanted to stop, to tell him that she'd never done this before and was unsure of what to do.

But instead, she lifted her bottom to shift him further inside of her, he took it as her sign to continue and he did. Slowly, Varric pulled out of her then he kept the pace as he pushed back inside. The pain was still there but Rissa wanted to experience it, she wanted him. Had from the moment she had met the charismatic dwarf, he was her rock in the storm and he had been nothing but kind to her despite that she was a mage. The pain was dulled as he continued to pump in and out of her, he did it at such a pace that it had Rissa feeling like she wanted more, needed more. The torturous pleasure it brought to her was like nothing she had ever felt. Leaning upwards, she pushed her hand into his hair as it came undone and fell about his face. Her lips connected with his as he strove to give her pleasure all the while trying to keep himself from going like he was a virgin boy but she was so tight, so wet, so hot. Varric felt Rissa begin to tense up, her moans coming in soft and quick with his name like a chant upon her lips. Rissa didn't know what was happening but she felt such a good tingling pressure building in her hips and she did not what to do. Her hips were lifting of their own accord to meet Varric's and her hands were gripping his big arms as if she would fall. And so Varric did one of the dirtiest things he would never repeat in public or in a book,

“Come for me Riss.” Varric whispered in her ear in such a husky voice as he pumped into her that Riss did just as he told her to.

Her whole body tensed as Varric sped his pace up, her walls tightening around him in such a way that when she called out his name and spasmed he couldn't help but do the same. Groaning in pleasure as he felt his release take over his body, his face buried into her neck as he did so. Rissa clung to Varric breathing heavily, her lips softly touched his neck then his cheek. Varric ran his hand over her lower back, the touch was intimate and caring. Rissa smiled and she rubbed Varric's back and neck gently,

“Will you stay the night with me Varric?” Her voice soft and pleading,

“I would never turn down a beautiful lady.” Varric smirked.

 

* * *

 

The morning brought a kind of peace Varric had not experienced in some time. A red haired beauty lay sleeping next to him, her body curled close to his. He had not expected the outcome of the night before, Rissa had been so beautiful that he hadn't been able to keep his eyes or hands off of her. After their first bout of lovemaking had him realizing that she had given him something very precious to her and he was not going to waste or deny that. The sun had already risen when they finally stopped to sleep, an elven serving girl had been kind enough to bring up a plate of meat, cheese and fruits to sate their hunger for food when Rissa finally decided to wake up. It was almost midday now,

“Riss, Riss. Come now, it's time to wake up.” Varric leaned over to her and placed kisses on her shoulder then her head.

“Mmmm?” Rissa hummed and opened up an eye, then smiled at Varric shyly.

Slowly sitting up, Rissa pulled a fur to her chest and Varric just shook his head at her before lifting her hand to his face. Instinctively, she ran her hand over his cheek, feeling his stubble and enjoying the feeling of it on her palm as Varric closed his eyes and enjoyed her touch.

“Varric?”

“Hm?” Varric opened his eyes and studied her face, Rissa was thinking, he could always tell when she worried about something.

“What...What does this mean for us?”

Varric frowned, what did it mean for them? It had had seemed like ages had past since he had been in a relationship with a woman let alone 'Andraste's Chosen'. He studies her for a few minutes, she chews her lips, a sign that she's worried about his reaction to her question. How did he get here? A mage and a dwarf together? Leaning back on his elbow, he grinned at her in one of those grins that told her she had asked a silly question again. Varric leaned down and kissed her lips gently,

“It could mean a lot of things.”

“Things that won't go in the book?” Rissa chuckled as he just grinned at her.

“Personal stays personal.”

Rissa moved closer to him,

“Come what may I want to be by your side, just as you have been by my side since this all started.”

“I wouldn't have it any other way Riss.”

 

* * *

**New story. Been digging around the ol' brain for awhile with this one. Everything will be posted here on AO3 while only the softer stuff will be posted on Fanfiction. Generally I really wanted to have some feelings in these little snippets to come. Some I will and others I won't. Keep an eye out for the next bit.**

 


	2. A Precious Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iron Bull and F!Adaar

Beautiful, long white hair was draped over her shoulder, Bull wanted to run his hands through it as he had done the night before when she had come to him, not needing his love but his affection. Bull hadn't expected such a powerful woman to head the Inquisition, when he had saw the stunning qunari female approach him on the shores of the Storm Coast it was then that he felt such a force to be reckoned with, she commanded with power and respect but the soft part of her was what drew him in. Being raised by the Qun was all he had ever known in life other than the Chargers but she….She had grown up outside of the Qun, far from it's reaching grasp and became someone he would never see in the Qun. How could he have wanted to miss this? Waking up in a bed large enough for two of himself with the head of the Inquisition curled against his side, he would not trade it for anything, even the Qun.

 

“I can feel you watching.” A soft voice mumbled from the bed he had his eye on.

 

The sun was just starting to rise and with it brought little slivers of light into the dark room, illuminating the delectable gray flesh he desired day in and day out.

 

“I could not help myself Kadan.” How could he?

 

She was the picture of what a Qunari Goddess could have been. Powerful, beautiful, soft and hard. Not to mention how hot she was when she wore a dress, just the thought had him riled up.

 

“When did you wake?” said Goddess sat up from the bed and stretched her body out so that it may be ready for the day.

 

“A few hours ago.”

 

Her hair was now draped over her shoulder and he longed to touch it. It'd been some time since he had seen a qunari woman with hair as long as hers, it was not common. Long hair got in the way unless it was braided and it wasn't often she had her hair braided. He heard rumors that people took to calling her a battle goddess when she was covered in the blood of her enemies with her hair flying about her as if she had magic of some kind. Bull watched as she stretched again then moved from the bed, naked as the day she was born. Iron Bull admired her body, he craved it again, but she had business to attend to today and he would not keep her from it. His Kadan could be a very fiesty woman when she did not get to her list of things to do for the day. Organization was how she lived most of her life, not that he did not screw that up for her regularly. He smirked, it was one of his favorite past times.

 

“So you decided to watch me this whole time? I could have gotten several things done if you had woken me.” Her voice wasn’t harsh at him, just matter-of-factly.

 

“And miss the chance to watch you so relaxed? Nah.” She turned to him, her lavender eyes glaring at him half-heartedly.

 

“Fine...” She turned away from him and seemed to be in deep thought as she dressed herself.

 

“Kadan?” Bull, sat forward in the chair and watched her.

 

“Yes?” Turning to him, she focused on him as she finished buttoning her shirt.

 

“Nothing.” He had thought that he saw her body tense up, was he getting soft by not being in the field anymore?

 

“I will be busy all day….I do want to see you tonight, if you don’t decide to go get drunk with the Chargers.” There was definitely something in her voice he wasn’t too keen on, but,

 

“Sure. I’ll be here Kadan.” Nodding at Bull’s statement, she left the room, leaving him wondering what in the hell was going on with her.

 

 

 

 

“How can you be sure?”

 

“Theya, I know this when I feel it. Magic does not lie, and yours has not lied to you.” Morrigan watched the Qunari woman closely, she was nervous and very tense.

 

“I was not….I should have expected this.” Sighing, Theya ran a hand over face and closed her eyes.

 

“’Tis not a bad thing that this has happened.” Morrigan grinned at Theya, it was so odd to see the qunari woman so out of place with herself.

 

“Will you call for a midwife?” Morrigan asked as she sat down next to Theya.

 

“I should, I have to. I will need help--”

 

“You will also need to tell Iron Bull.” Theya turned her focus to Morrigan with a glare.

 

“Yes, I just...I wanted to be sure before I told him. I am unsure as to how he will react.” Theya leaned back on the chair she was sitting on and sighed.

 

“Truly, I am afraid to tell him. I am afraid of his reaction.”

 

Morrigan nodded in understanding, Alistair had been overjoyed to find out that he had had a son even if it was also Morrigan’s child. The Warden, Morrigan smiled, The Warden had been happy for Morrigan and Alistair, despite that they had two children of their own.

 

“It could not be as bad as you would think. The Warden welcomed my son to court at any time, as Alistair’s son and heir. The kindness of others...it….just tell him and you can go from there on what to do.” Morrigan could not help but feel overyjoyed, not only for her son, but now for Theya.

 

The qunari woman needed this in her life, it had been far over due.

 

“Thankfully, I had a hand in raising my younger siblings, so this will not be as hard on me because of my experience.” Theya sighed and nodded to herself, she could raise a child, she just had to hope that Bull was ready to help her raise their child together.

 

“I did not take Iron Bull as a man to stay with one person for an extended period of time, he has surprised me.” Theya told Morrigan,

 

“Men will stay when they have found a woman who means enough to them. However, the same could be said for women.” Morrigan added.

 

“You are correct. I did not think I would stay with Bull, he is head-strong and he has lied, snuck around, all for the Qun. I did not think that he would stray from the Qun--”

 

“Yet he did, for you and for the Chargers.” Theya looked at Morrigan when she interupted, she knew that this was the truth.

 

Iron Bull had changed from his time in outside of the Qun, leading the Chargers and being with her. He had become a different man, and so she had to trust that that with his change...he could grow with her not only as a mate, but as a father as well.

 

 

 

“Somethin’s off about her.” Bull sighed and took a swig of his ale, Krem was next to him, drinking as well.

 

“Whadya mean?” Krem cocked a brow at Bull.

 

 

He’d never seen the Iron Bull so throw off by another person, but Theya had a way of doing that to him, whether Bull wanted to admit it or not. Bull was a changed man ever since he met the Inquisitor, and Krem had to admit...it was all for the better. Bull fought with a different passion now, before it seemed just like duty to the Qun which kept him fighting, but now...it was different.

 

“She’s been more worrisome lately, tense. She would not tell me why a couple of days ago and it is driving me crazy.” Taking another swig of his ale,

 

“Did you mention to her that you were planning on doing what us humans do and marry her?” Krem looked to Bull with a knowing look.

 

“No, I was planning on having a nice dinner be brought up tonight to her room and we sit in front of the fire then--”

 

“Fuck like rabbits.” Krem finished, earning a glare from Iron Bull.

 

“No. I wanted to ask her after dinner. She hasn’t been so receptive lately anyways.” Bull admitted as he ground his teeth.

 

That was what worried him, normally, his Kadan was ravenous for him and he for her, even after the couple of years that they had been together.

 

“Well, then treat her to dinner and ask her, maybe she has been waiting for you to ask her?” Krem suggested,

 

“Or maybe there is something else. I can not say I know the Inquisitor’s mind.”

 

“I hope this dinner changes everything for her. I am done with everything else, there isn’t anyone else for me, but her.” Bull glared at Krem as he faked dry heaving.

 

“You’ll find someone that’ll make you feel this way…..Just don’t tell the Chargers, okay?” Bull asked pleadingly.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Krem waved him off.

 

It would be a cold day in the fade before he found someone who he would want to spend the rest of his life with.

 

 

 

“This all of the food I asked for?” Bull nervously asked the maid,

 

“For the tenth time, yes. You asked for all of this and this is what ya got.” The old maid was ready to box Iron Bull’s ears if he asked her one more time about the damn food.

 

“I just..I wanna make sure it is perfect.” Bull scratched the back of his head and sighed.

 

“Right, right. You got things to do. I’ll take it from here.” Bull shooed the old maid away and then proceeded to pace.

 

Bull had asked around to see when his Kadan would be done with her duties, and then he planned accordingly. Pacing, he waited for what seemed like an eternity before Theya came into the room. Stopping at the top of the stairs, she looked around and he could see her expression melt into the softness he knew she kept hidden.

 

“You did this for me?” He could see tears well up in her eyes and he almost panicked, until she came over and hugged him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Bull hugged her and enjoyed the embrace, she was happy. Pulling away from him, she looked at the food in front of the fire and she smiled.

 

“Let’s eat then!” Theya pulled Bull to the floor and they sat together, they both ate together in silence and it was perfect for him.

 

“Kadan?” Bull questioned as she sat between his legs, her back resting on his chest.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Would you, would you do the human thing and marry me?” Bull felt her whole body tense, then she turned around in his embrace.

 

“Bull, I want you to decide...but only after I tell you what needs to be said.” Now it was Bull’s turn to become tense, Krem had warned him it could be something else.

 

“O...kay.” He would see what she had to say first.

 

“Bull, I wanted to be sure and so I sought Morrigan out to ensure that what I would tell you was true.” She was rambling, by the gods, Theya never rambled on.

 

“I did not trust my own magic, Morrigan mentioned that I should--”

 

“Theya, you are rambling, this is making me anxious.” Bull finally said and he watched as his Kadan went red in the cheeks.

 

“Oh...sorry.” Bull could only think that she looked so...delicate right now.

 

“Bull….I am with child.” Her words slammed into him like he had been hit by a dragon.

 

His eyes widened and he looked to her belly, he hadn’t even noticed the slight rounding of her belly when they made love. Bull should have known, he hadn’t paid attention. Gently, he let his hand touch her belly with her permission, his child was there, waiting. Theya touched his cheek, touching the hot tears he had not known were falling from his eyes. Looking up at her, Bull grabbed the back of her head gently and kissed her.

 

“You have blessed me.” Bull leaned his forehead on hers,

 

“I thought I could not love you more than I do now Kadan. You always seek to prove me wrong.” Bull smiled as his Kadan did as well.

 

“I would do that human thing and marry you, as long as you help me raise our child.” Theya told him and he grinned as he pulled his head away from hers.

 

“We will do this together Kadan.” Bull kissed Theya again and he smiled.

 

“I have never seen you so happy Bull.” Theya commented as she carressed his cheek.

 

“You have given me every reason in this world to be happy. I could not want for more.”

 

 

 

_**Merry Christmas everybody! I am still on haitus because college keeps me busy 24/7, thankfully I got a small break for Christmas and New Years, so I have to pump out some fics!** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
